Twister
by Nutmeg615
Summary: It was just her and Shuuhei left in the game. It had been the sake that had caused her to agree to play Strip Twister. It was him that caused thoughts of sex to run through her mind. Who will win this game?


**Author's Note: I left the OC in this nameless and did not describe her. Feel free to make her whoever you want her to be... except for Matsumoto because I used her. ENJOY!**

Also, Shuuhei is not mine... unfortunately... but he will be... one day...

...

She really didn't need to be thinking about his long lean half naked body being pressed against hers. She had to concentrate. She didn't want to lose to him.

"Left hand, yellow!" Matsumoto shouted from her spot at the spinner.

Her hand claimed the closest circle before he could and he reached above her to get a different one.

"Your hair smells good," Shuuhei whispered.

"Thanks," she muttered, trying not to let his comment distract her.

She wondered how she'd gotten talked into Strip Twister... oh right. It had been the sake. Enough that she agreed to play, not enough for her to be off balance. Their friends, in various state of undress, were passed out around them. Except Matsumoto who could drink them all under the table.

"You know this would be better if we were alone," Shuuhei whispered. His arm brushed her bare side as he moved his hand to a spot below her.

"Who would spin the spinner?" she asked, fighting off lust as his breath ran over her skin.

He chuckled and wondered why he never asked her out and how he could change that. Shuuhei was thankful they were wearing human clothes and not their shinigami uniforms. The jeans he had on hid his erection better than his uniform. She made a sight in a bra and skirt. She had been a sight all night. First with the cardigan and skirt, then with the thin tank she'd worn under it.

"Right hand, red!"

Shuuhei moved his hand and brushed up against her leg.

"You could take a dive," she suggested.

He shook his head. "I'd rather watch you go down." He had to remind himself to get his mind out of the gutter. Not everything he said to her had to have some kind of sexual innuendo.

"I'm not losing to you."

"Neither am I."

"Right foot, green!"

She bit her lip as she moved her leg beneath him. She figured if she was going to be in a compromising position, at least it was with Shuuhei. She was straddling one of his legs when Matsumoto called for their feet to move again. His leg brushed against her center as he shifted. She held her breath.

"Sorry."

She shook her head and wondered why this game had thoughts of sex running through her head. If she was honest with herself, she would have admitted it wasn't the game. It was him.

He wobbled when he moved his hand and she smiled and said, "It's ok if you fall. I don't mind." He grinned at her.

When Matsumoto called the next move, Shuuhei contemplated his options. Moving his hand, her grabbed her wrist and they both fell. He looked at her with her hair splayed out around her. They landed on their sides facing each other. Their legs were tangled and Shuuhei fought the urge to lean over and kiss her.

"Cheater," she said with a laugh, reaching out to give him a playful shove. Her hand lingered just a little too long on his chest. Moving her hand, she looked away from him. She had to fight the urge to lean over and kiss him. "I should go," she suggested, looking at the clock.

Shuuhei stood and offered to help her up. He held out his hand and she took it. She was still smiling when she gathered her clothes and took them back to the bedroom to get dressed.

"That wasn't cheating," Shuuhei said as he came in behind her.

"You fell and took me with you."

"I had to. It was the only option." When she raised a brow at him, he continued. "Do you know where I'd have had to move if I followed through with it?"

She thought a moment. It would have been a very compromising position. "Well then. Thank you for taking a dive."

"If I'm going to be in a position like that with you, I'd rather not do it in front of our friends."

She bit her lip as she considered him. "How drunk are you?" she teased.

"Completely sober." And completely wanting to nibble on her lip himself.

She laughed. "No one plays this game sober."

"I only agreed to play because you agreed to play." He really wanted to see her naked. Although the sight would only torment him further. "I figure I owe you since I made you fall but you still owe me." Shuuhei reached for the button on his jeans.

"I owe you?"

"You fell. The rules state..."

"I know the rules," she said as she reached for the zipper of her skirt. At least they were alone. "Were you flirting with me to break my concentration?"

"I like flirting with you. I like you." He crossed to her and pinned her against his body and the wall when he kissed her. She felt his hardness against her and she gasped. "That's what happens to me when I play a sensual game with you," he grinned. "What happens to you?" Not seeing resistance in her eyes, he ran his hand over her center feeling her wet heat. Shuuhei nudged her panties down while she did the same to him.

"These aren't your quarters," she reminded him. "Or mine."

Shuuhei considered this as he kissed her again. He flash stepped them to his quarters and fell onto his bed with her. "Better?"

"More private," she said with a groan as his mouth trailed down her neck.

He ached for her. She lifted her hips against him. Sliding into her, he brought his mouth back up to hers. Long hard strokes took them up and he felt her tighten around him. Her nails bit into his back while his mouth covered her breasts through her bra.

He slowed down, wanting her to orgasm again when he did. He teased her up toward peak before quickening his pace. This orgasm was more intense than her first one and Shuuhei nearly lost himself when her warmth clamped down on him like a vice.

He rolled with her so she was on top. Removing her bra, Shuuhei took her breasts in his hands. She rode him slowly at first. When his teeth came around her nipple, she moaned and began to ride him harder. It was at this frantic pace that she moaned out his name when she flew over peak taking him with her.

Her body fell against his and Shuuhei ran his hand down her back.

"I don't want this to be the only time," Shuuhei said quietly.

"What game would you like to play next?" she teased.

"No games. Just ..." Shuuhei looked at her. "I should rephrase that. I don't want tonight to be the only night." She smiled at him. "Do you want to go out?"

"Go out? Where? We're both naked and it's late."

He chuckled. "Go out as in date." She bit her lip not wanting to answer him too quickly. Shuuhei leaned up and kissed her, lightly nibbling on her lip himself. "It drives me crazy every time you do that."

"I'll try to stop."

"Don't stop. I'll be ok now that I have the chance to do it myself." He looked up at her. "Assuming I have more than tonight to do it."

She smiled. "Why wouldn't you?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't give me a chance to." She leaned down as if she was going to kiss him. "Why did it take you so long to ask me?"

He smirked. "I asked myself that same question earlier tonight."

"Shuuhei, I'd like to go out with you."

"Go out? Where? We're both naked and it's late," he said with a grin. She laughed at him. Shuuhei rolled and pinned her beneath him. "Besides I'm not planning on leaving this bed as long as you're in it." He covered her mouth with his and took her again.


End file.
